Nest Egg
by PaintedZecora
Summary: "Some day-a day long from now- you will meet a female whom you like very, very much. A special female. And when you are close enough, she will lay your eggs and hatch them for you." Little did Metalicana know the effect his ill-chosen words would have many years later. GaLe. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Nest Egg - PaintedZecora**

**Disclaimer**:Fairy Tail and all characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pantherlily asked, hovering close by Gajeel's head as the latter peered around the side of the guild's entrance.

"Tch, I ain't worried," the iron dragon slayer replied with a grin. "I'm positive it'll work...just like how that rust-scaled old man of mine told me. You'll see, gihihihi..."

The exceed merely shook his head. "Your funeral," he murmured.

But his companion was already gone.

. . .

Levy McGarden was a woman of habit. Her everyday schedule consisted of waking up early, showering, and heading to the guild for a quick breakfast with her team mates. Today was no different, and as she passed through the guild hall's entryway her hazel brown eyes automatically darted around the room. Her shoulders slumped. They weren't exactly close, but she'd gotten used to a certain dragon slayer's moody presence in the guild. That he wasn't there was a bit of a surprise; he was an early riser too, and usually hung around in the hall before going off on a job. She waved at Wakaba and Macao as she headed for the bar counter.

"Good morning!" Mirajane, ever her cheerful self, greeted as she served up a hearty plate of scrambled eggs, a biscuit, and home fries. "I'll bring over some coffee in a bit. Hazelnut?"

Levy instantly perked; hazelnut was her flavor of choice. "Thanks Mira. You're a lifesaver!"

"Think nothing of it."

As she walked to her table, a swift movement at the guild's entrance caught her attention. _Gajeel?_ The tiny mage looked around, hoping to catch sight of him. She tried not to let the disappointment show on her face-her guild mates already suspected her attraction to the red-eyed mage. The last thing she needed was to give them the idea that she _pined _for him as well.

She let out a sigh and shook her head before continuing to her seat.

. . .

"She's sitting on it. Heh, told ya," Gajeel gloated.

Pantherlily sent him a withering glare. His partner didn't notice-all his attention was focused on the Script mage who sat several meters away from them. Gajeel's excitement was so apparent, it was almost embarrassing for the exceed to observe. The way he stood there, staring at the oblivious woman with such a look of hope on his face was so uncharacteristic of him that he could only sit back and marvel at it all. The only time he ever recalled his partner showing this degree of emotion was when they'd been reunited after they got back from Edolas.

"Now all she's gotta do is keep it warm for a bit, and then-"

"And then what?" Mirajane innocently asked from right beside him. As he stood there stuttering(_how _in the hell had she snuck up without him hearing?) she peered around the corner of the entryway just as he'd done a minute before. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing to Levy?" She asked, the barest hint of warning in her tone.

"Ain't none of your business,"he growled, the show of distrust stirring up old feelings of resentment. "I ain't going to hurt her, if that's what you're getting at." _Never again... _

Mirajane gave him a long, hard look before nodding slowly. "I believe you."

"Gee, thanks," He replied sardonically. Leaving some food unfinished, Levy got up from her chair and walked towards the bathroom. _Here's my chance..._

All thoughts of the barmaid out of his head, he rushed into the guild and bee-lined straight for Levy's seat. And stared.

And stared.

And...

"Where the hell is it?" He let out a whine of dismay. Pantherlily landed beside a coffee mug and peered over the edge of the table at the empty chair.

"Well that was unexpected,"he remarked candidly.

Mirajane came up beside them, a guileless look in her sapphire eyes. "_Surely _you couldn't be referring to that egg I found this morning?" Gajeel slowly turned his head to look at her. "What did you say?"

"Yup, a few minutes before Levy arrived. There was an egg, right in that chair. Odd, isn't it."

"Y-you don't say..." A dark sense of foreboding fell over him. "Where is it now?"

The barmaid cheerfully pointed at the half-eaten eggs on Levy's plate. Gajeel blanched.

It was back to the drawing board.

. . .

"I thought I heard Gajeel just now," Levy said to Mirajane as she wiped down the tables. She swore she heard his voice while she was in the restroom. There was no mistaking his gruff tone. Needless to say, she was dismayed when she came out and found he was nowhere in sight.

"Yup, he just had some things to take care of," the barmaid replied. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be seeing more of him soon,"she added when the Script mage looked a bit crestfallen.

"I guess you're right." Levy pushed the eggs around on her plate before taking a mouthful. Though she lost her appetite, she forced herself to finish the rest of the meal. Mirajane worked hard to cook everyone's breakfast in the mornings, and her mother had taught her to always eat whatever was on her plate.

She finished up and glanced at the jobs board. Maybe a bit of work would get her mind off the surly dragon slayer.

* * *

_"Metalicana? Where do baby dragons come from?" A very young Gajeel asked his foster father. The old dragon stiffened, the iron scale-feathers on his wings twitching as he quickly sought an answer._

_"They hatch from eggs, son. All dragons are born from them."_

_"Did you ever hatch eggs?"_

_"Once upon a time...a very long time ago," the dragon gravely replied. "I had a mate who hatched them for me."_

_"A mate?"_

_"Yes, young one. A mate is a female who is willing to hatch your eggs for you."_

_"How do you get one of those?"_

_"You look for the biggest, meanest female you can find and follow her around for a decade or so. If she hasn't managed to kill you by then, you have a mate. Er, you humans might do it a bit differently." _

_Gajeel frowned. "How'd she do it?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Hatch the eggs!"_

_"Hrrmm...well my mate built a warm, snug nest. And when the eggs came, she lay on them to keep them nice and warm." The dragon's tone was wistful. "We worked together, keeping them warm and protecting the nest from intruders."_

_"Like a bird," the young dragon slayer murmured._

_"What was that, boy?"_

_"Dragons are like birds, aren't they? The way they hatch eggs, I mean. And take turns watching them." He'd seen eagles doing the same thing._

_"Mmm...I suppose so," the iron dragon sniffed, clearly insulted at at the comparison of his superior race to mere birds._

_"So...how did the eggs get there in the first place?"_

_"I...er...I gave them to her," Metalicana blustered. Even in the evening light, Gajeel could swear the beast's scales took on a reddish tint._

_"Gave them to her." Gajeel repeated, feeling as if he were missing out on something vitally important. He perked up."Can we find a female right now? And give her some eggs so I can meet a real baby dragon?"_

_"Oh, by the flames of-" He broke off mid-oath, closing his eyes. "My son, I don't think you quite get it." The boy was not old enough to have to listen to his spiel on the birds and the bees. Still, if he could somehow get the point across without causing himself considerable embarrassment..._

_"What is it? What's wrong?" Wide, innocent red eyes gazed up at him in curiosity. He sighed heavily. There was no avoiding it._

_"When you become a man,"the dragon began carefully. "Some day-a day long from now- you will meet a female whom you like very, very much. A special female. And when you are close enough, she will lay your eggs and hatch them for you." He gloated inwardly, glad that he had managed to put off a potentially awkward conversation for another day. Little did he know the effect his ill-chosen words would have many years later._

_Gajeel opened his mouth to ask another question, and Metalicana quickly cut in. "However you are ten years too young to even be thinking of such things, so as of now this discussion is hereby over."_

_His foster son pouted, and Metalicana mentally added that expression to the list of habits he needed to break the boy out of. "Climb on, boy. It's time we get home."_

_Gajeel gratefully clambered up the great dragon's outstretched forearm and settled between his shoulder ridges. As his father's slow, even pace rocked him to sleep, he thought of the young female humans he'd sometimes seen playing in the woods near the town at the foot of the mountain. They didn't look very special at all. In fact, they were pretty loud, and spoke in high-pitched tones that hurt his ears. He seriously doubted he'd ever grow to like one of them. He just wanted to see an egg hatch. With that last thought firmly in mind, he fell into a peaceful sleep._

. . .

"There's something very wrong about this," Pantherlily stated several hours later as they followed the Script mage to her last job of the day. It was late afternoon, and the lamps were only just being lit on the cobbled streets of Magnolia.

"Oy, quit your whining," Gajeel growled, darting into a shadowy doorway as she cast a suspicious glance behind her. He held his breath until she continued on her way.

This was his last chance, after a day of failures. He could not mess this up. Unlike the previous jobs, Levy chose to dress up this time; she wore a stunning silvery dress that reached to just above her knees, with light, similarly colored sandals. A tiny purse was clutched in one hand, and her hair was combed to a shine. She garnered more than a few glances from men as she passed them on the street. He scowled, a prickle of irritation running up his spine. How dare they look at _his _Shrimp? It took all his self control not to send each and every one of them to the morgue.

"The hell kind of job is this?" He muttered under his breath, noting how especially _tight _Levy's backside looked in her modest gown.

Levy eventually stopped in front of a restaurant, where a tall young man greeted her at the door. He leaned down to say something for her ears only, and her cheeks flushed red as she smiled at his words. Gajeel gaped as they linked arms and walked inside together. "Shorty never mentioned anything about _a boyfriend_," he spat, pupils turning to slits. For as long as he knew her, his little blue Shrimp had never expressed any interest in men, or dating in general. In fact, she generally shied away from their advances. Which was fine with him. He liked her company, and he wasn't willing to share it with any men other than the two annoying lap dogs she called her team mates.

"You're probably reading too much into things," Pantherlily soothed. "Why don't we just wait till tomorrow and-"

"Like hell I will!" The dragon slayer snarled, causing passers by to stare at him in alarm. He'd spent too much time over the past year warning other men away from the Shrimp and he would be damned to hell and back if he let a fucking _upstart _snatch her from right under his nose. She'd never dressed up like _that _for him. The fact that she looked so beautiful made it hurt all the more.

Had he taken for granted that she would always be by his side? His hand clenched, completely destroying the carton of eggs he'd been carrying. He stared in dismay at the slimy, yellow mess that dripped from his fingers onto the ground, and felt lower than ever.

"Why are you so determined to do this?" said Lily, hovering close and placing a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Why this sudden interest in eggs?"

Gajeel tch'ed and looked away. "If that damn Salamander can do it, so can I." He answered quietly.

And Pantherlily suddenly understood. "Gajeel..."

"I'm not giving up,"he said, more to himself than to the exceed. But, for the first time that day, uncertainty rang in his tone. He would have to be up front with his Shrimp, and deal with the consequences.

* * *

Rope's End will be updated next week, for those of you who read it. Feedback is appreciated; second chapter is finished and third is nearly complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nest Egg - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

Levy let herself into her apartment, leaving a sloppy trail of clothes from the door to her living room. Her feet dragged sluggishly across the carpet, and she could barely keep her eyes open as she gradually stripped down to a snug tank top and panties.

Humming softly to herself, she activated the television lacrima and switched to the news. As the coverage switched to the live broadcast of a magic tournament, she raised both arms above her head in a long, luxurious stretch. She winced, hearing several joints click.

It had been a long day, and she felt deserving of a good rest. And with that thought in mind, she flopped onto the couch.

_Crack! _

The Script mage's eyes flew wide open, and she hurriedly rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Yanked off the comforter that covered the seats, and stared at the off white egg that she'd sat on. Luckily, it was encased in a sandwich bag so the yolk didn't ruin her furniture. Her body trembled in anger, and not for the first time that day did she feel like torching someone.

"I'm not in the mood for games right now, so whoever the hell keeps leaving these around, come out now or I'll gas the place!" Her hands were at the ready; the gases she could script ranged from life-preserving oxygen to the deadly carbon monoxide, as well as several others.

"It's me, Shorty." Gajeel stepped out from a shadowy recess of a small spare room.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy stammered, lowering her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"It's not what it looks like. I ain't trying to mess with you or nothing. Was just getting rid of these."

Levy placed her hands on her hips. "You've booby trapped my apartment with eggs? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Look, I'll just leave you-"

"And are you responsible for all _these _as well?" She grabbed her purse and upended it on her couch. Over a dozen eggs tumbled onto the soft cushions.

Gajeel paled. "So you _did _notice em.."

The tiny mage snorted. "Kind of hard not to miss. I got worried when my clients kept finding them in their chairs, or stepping on them. I thought someone was trying to sabotage me all day!"

"Eh...guess I went overboard, Shrimp." For the first time she could remember, the iron dragon slayer looked abashed. The expression didn't look good on the normally proud man. He refused to meet her eyes, and her irritation faded as she realized he might have a legitimate reason behind his odd behavior.

"Gajeel...look at me..."

"I can't," he muttered.

She frowned. "Why not?"

His eyes darted to her, moved south, and a look of pure _evil _crossed his face. "Kittens...really?"

Confused, she followed his gaze.

"Fuck!"

She yanked the comforter off the couch and wrapped it around her waist as an astonished Gajeel looked on. "I didn't know you curse," he couldn't help teasing, his red eyes gleaming with mirth.

Levy flushed, inwardly bemoaning the fact that he'd seen her in the frilly pink cat patterned underwear Erza had forced her to buy. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," she warned tripping over the edge of the blanket as she retreated to her room. "You still have a lot of explaining to do."

. . .

He told her everything.

While she sat on the couch with Pantherlily on her lap(she'd changed into a pair of shorts) he recounted his conversation with Metalicana. To her credit, not once did she interrupt; her hazel eyes flashed with barely contained interest.

"And then he said that some day I'd find a...a special woman who'd want to hatch eggs for me. A woman I like a lot." He finished awkwardly.

Gajeel eyed her closely, sweating buckets as she turned an astonishing shade of pink and tightened her grip on the poor exceed. Was she angry? Embarrassed? She had no idea the power she held over him at that precise moment. Metaphorically speaking, his heart was in her hands, and with the state he was in she could easily crush it with her next words.

"You..._like_ me?" She squeaked.

He opened his mouth to double back on his words;to hide away the feelings that budded inside him ever since the day he almost lost her to two Grimoire Heart mages. He'd realized then that it was a lot more than just helping out a person he hurt in the past.

The little bookworm had inexplicably wriggled her way into his heart.

"Yeah." He finally croaked, and immediately felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He braced himself for the resounding sting of rejection like the one he knew she'd already dealt her two team mates. What could she _ever _see in him?

He was completely unprepared when she flew into him, Pantherlily crushed between their bodies as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"Shorty?" He seized up, unused to being embraced, let alone _touched _by another person.

"I like you too..." She looked up at him and smiled. His heart melted.

"Help...can't...breathe..." Pantherlily rasped.

* * *

"But why can't you sit on it?" He asked, watching as she lined the bottom of a ten gallon aquarium-the make shift nesting box- with straw. For some reason the image of Levy sitting on an egg appealed to his draconic side. It was a week since they'd revealed their true feelings to each other, and so far, little had changed between them. Which suited Gajeel just fine. He liked his bookworm's company as it was. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, and neither were they even dating. But they had grown close.

"For the dozenth time, I'd break it," she replied, readjusting her headband as it began to come undone. "You saw what happened to the one egg you actually managed to get me to sit on."

"That was different," he protested."You practically threw yourself on top of it. It had no chance."

Levy groaned. "It doesn't matter. It wouldn't have worked out anyways. Eggs you buy from the store never hatch. Surely you knew that?"

The blank look he gave her in return was answer enough.

"A hen will lay eggs whether or not she's mated with a rooster,"she explained. "Eggs from unmated hens are usually the kind that are sold for consumption. Since they aren't fertilized, they won't hatch."

Gajeel tilted his head to the side. "But why do they lay eggs that can't hatch? Sounds like a waste of time to me."

Levy sighed. "I don't know...humans produce eggs as well. In fact, we're born with all the eggs we'll ever have."

"Really." He sounded impressed.

"Yes, and just like hens, we...sort of...get rid of our unfertilized eggs. Each month," she reddened, seeing the grin spread across his face.

"Psh, I knew that Short Stack. You're doing it right now." He tapped his nose.

"GAJEEL!"

After she recovered from her brief mortification, Levy set up a lamp over the fish tank.

"There,"she said, proud of her handiwork. "Now all we need is a fertilized egg. Perhaps there's a farm somewhere around that we can-"

"Already taken care of," Gajeel interrupted, rummaging in his travel bag. "Found this while doing a job."

"Oh? You have an egg? What kind is it?" Levy paled as he brought out a large, green egg with orange stripes. It was as big as her head.

"Dunno, just found it lying around in the forest."

"You stole it from its _nest_?"

"Relax, Shorty. The other eggs were smashed...if I hadn't taken it, something else would've."

"If you don't know what it is...um, did you see what its mother looked like?"

"Nah, couldn't be bothered to stick around that long. Nest was abandoned."

"Well...at least we have an egg..." _And if we're really lucky it'll hatch into something that won't eat us._

Gajeel looked apprehensively at the makeshift incubator. "I don't think it'll like it in there."

"It's an egg," she reminded him. "It's not like it can see where it is."

"I still think it's better off if you sit on it." He grumbled. "Lisanna sat on Happy's egg when she and Natsu were raising it."

Levy's eyes narrowed. "Then maybe you're better off asking Lisanna for help instead."

"I ain't asking that Flame Brain's girl for nothing,"he growled. "I asked _you_. 'Cause you're the only one I trust."

The Script mage blushed at his admission. "Are you sure this isn't about Natsu being able to hatch an egg before you?"

"Not anymore,"he answered with certainty. He met her eyes, and she felt as if he were peering right into her soul.

Levy glanced at the egg in Gajeel's arms. "I have an idea. I won't sit on it, but I think we'll both like it."

* * *

"So how do you feel?" He asked anxiously, hovering close.

"I'm all right. Stop worrying."she smiled, hugging the egg closer to her stomach. "It's not like I'm pregnant."

The dragon slayer sputtered, then glanced pointedly away from her, his face red. But he couldn't look away for long, and he found himself slowly turning his head to gaze thoughtfully at the blue haired mage.

She was clad in only a sports bra and shorts, with a blanket thrown over herself to preserve her modesty. The egg was nestled between her crossed legs, pressing right against her bare stomach. Her arms wrapped loosely around it. Levy leaned against the back of the futon and closed her eyes, relaxing even as her body heat kept the egg warm.

She had been like this for the past few days, while he was out on an assignment set by Master Makarov. She wished Lucy were around, but her closest girl friend had taken it upon herself to go on a training journey with her Celestial Spirits. She wouldn't be back for ages. It had been boring at first, but then she realized she could pass the time by reading or watching television. Still, neither was as good as the company of her favorite dragon slayer. He'd been reluctant to leave in the first place, but now that he was back, he seemed more determined than ever to make up for it.

The futon dipped as Gajeel sat on the edge. She briefly wondered if the egg would hatch at all; who knew how long it had been sitting unattended in its nest before the dragon slayer happened by it. Still, she was willing to try for Gajeel's sake. He had done so much for her in the past...

"Just tell me when you're tired and we'll switch," Gajeel interrupted her thoughts.

Levy cracked an eye open. "Oh? I thought it was the female's job to keep the egg warm." She teased.

The dragon slayer snorted. "It don't work like that, Shrimp. It's like you said-we're doin this together."

Levy nodded, inwardly relieved. She was glad he had offered to help; despite her willingness to care for the egg, she would have been disappointed if he'd expected her to do all the work. When he wanted to, Gajeel could be very committed.

"Maybe in a few hours. In the meantime, you should get out for a bit, and visit the guild. I'm sure Jet and Droy will want to know what I've been up to all day."

He grunted. "Oh yeah. I forgot about your lap dogs." She winced.

"Be nice..."

Gajeel grimaced. "I don't _do _nice, Shrimplet." He hid a grin as she fell silent, processing his words. It didn't take long.

"What on Earth Land is a shrimplet?"

"A _really _tiny, little shrimp. That's my new nickname for ya."

She swung at him with a cushion, and he dodged out of the way. "You...you big meanie!" She yelled across the room as he sauntered towards the door.

"Didn't ya hear what I said, little girl? I don't do nice, gihihihihi!" He cackled over his shoulder before leaving.

Levy crossed her arms and pouted. "Shrimplet,"she sniffed. "And I thought it couldn't get any worse than Shrimp." She leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

_But he's not so bad, _she though, falling into a peaceful doze. _He's definitely changed for the better..._

. . .

"She's hatching your WHAT?" The lap dogs barked in unison.

Gajeel looked from one to the other, then let the biggest, widest, shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Ya heard me, Thing 1 and Thing 2. Little Levy is carrying MY egg."

"H-how is that possible?" Thing 2 cried, his many chins wobbling in indignation.

"I'm a dragon slayer," Gajeel replied bluntly. "We can do a lot of things."

"Bastard! What did you do to Levy?" growled Thing 1. His hand curved into a fist.

"Tch. I didn't do nothin that she didn't like." Both their faces turned red, and the dragon slayer quickly added. "Although, the egg _was _pretty big..."

Thing 1 let out a strangled cry, his face blanching as Gajeel's words elicited some disturbing imagery. "You...you craven monster...Levy!"

"What can I say? It takes after its Dad."

The two idiots were making such a scene that almost the entire guild was watching their exchange. And judging by the look of thunder on Erza's face, he needed to wrap this up fast.

"Heh. Relax, the Shrimp's all right." He crossed his arms and resisted the urge to laugh in their faces.

"Where is she?" Thing 2 demanded.

"I've got her tucked up nice and snug in bed. In fact, I really should be getting back to her and _Junior_..."

"LEVY!"

Even before he finished, the ever faithful lap dogs tore out of the guild, screaming their team mate's name as they went. The dragon slayer cursed under his breath, realizing they were probably headed straight for her apartment. Still, the look on their faces was worth the chewing out Levy was sure to give him the minute he got back.

_Ten minutes later..._

Who was he kidding? It wasn't even worth the fear-inducing _death_ _glare _she sent him through the wreckage of her front door when he arrived. The lap dogs were curled up on either side of her on the futon, sniveling tearfully as they fussed over her. _Wusses, _he thought in disgust. He was surprised they weren't licking her feet in worship.

Levy pointed at the broken door. "You're fixing that." The tiny mage said impassively as her team mates started wailing about the "terrible things that nasty, evil, no-good, sadistic dragon slayer" had done to their "sweet, innocent, team mate."

They stayed all night.

* * *

I was definitely on crack when I started this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nest Egg - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be all right?" Levy asked anxiously, hazel brown eyes wide in concern. Her arms were wrapped protectively around the egg.

"Tch, I don't see why you gotta keep worrying about those clowns," Gajeel grumbled, prying open a box containing the new futon.

Early that morning, before the sun rose, Gajeel dragged a still-sleeping Jet and Droy out of Levy's living room, hauled them all the way to Magnolia Station, and dumped them both on the first express train out of town. Sure, they'd woken up once or twice, but a swift knock upside the head sent them back into the realms of unconsciousness. Then, against Levy's protests, he burned the futon(he refused to go anywhere near a surface the lap dogs actually _slept_ on) and bought a new one to replace it.

"I wouldn't have to worry about them so much if you'd just be nice to them." Gajeel opened his mouth to retort, and Levy quickly added. "And if you say you 'don't do nice' one more time I'll...I'll..." She trailed off as Gajeel gazed at her, a steely glint in his eyes.

"You'll do what...Shrimplet? 'Cause really...I don't do nice."

Levy's eyes flashed, and her pert lips turned up in a smirk. "Close your eyes."

He scoffed, but did as she asked. Straining his ears, he listened to her quiet footfalls as she walked into her bedroom and dug something out of her closet. After a few seconds she returned, and it sounded as if she were carrying something with straps. "Oi...Shorty, what are you up to?" He asked, a little wary.

"I'll be done in a second...can you squat and raise your arms please?" Still feeling apprehensive, he bent down and she slipped something that felt like a harness over his head.

"You can open your eyes." He looked down.

"The fuck is this?"

"It's your new baby carrier,"his Shrimp replied, looking too pleased with herself.

"Woman, I have a job today, there's no way in hell-" his voice trailed into an outraged growl when she slid the egg into the front pouch. "A-are you fucking kidding me?"

"Thanks to you, Jet and Droy kept me up half the night,"she shot over her shoulder as she walked to her room. "I'm going to bed, and I need you to watch our egg."

"Oi, you can't just decide-"

Her bedroom door shut, and a second later he heard her mattress bounce as she threw herself onto the bed. He gritted his teeth; how on Earth Land did she expect him to do a fighting job with an egg strapped to his chest? For the first time he felt mad at the blue haired mage. Cursing under his breath, he set about putting together the new futon. He still had an hour before he had to leave for his job.

Pantherlily leaned against the wall, eying him smugly.

"What?"

"You are soooo whipped."

"Shut up."

. . .

Levy curled up under her thick blanket and closed her eyes, glad for a chance to finally sleep in her bed. She spent most of the time taking care of the egg on the couch in the living room, leaving her own bed neglected except for the times when she could get the dragon slayer to watch it. She felt a little guilty, forcing the egg on him at a time like this but at the same time she felt justified in doing so. Hopefully, he would think twice about messing with her team mates' heads, since it would more than likely end up with her trying to resolve a stupid conflict. Sleep was hard to come by so she lay there in bed and listened to the birds chirp outside her window.

It was a silly thought, she knew, but she wondered if Gajeel wouldn't mind staying at her apartment, at least until the egg hatched. Though it would be convenient for him, he had his pride, and would likely feel offended if she made such an offer. He never stayed overnight, but was somehow there to help with their egg each morning. One day she would have to ask him how he managed to break into her apartment all the time, especially since she hadn't made him an extra key. Perhaps he used his magic? Heavy footsteps interrupted her thoughts, and she heard the front door shut; Gajeel wouldn't be back for most of the day, she remembered. And she'd given him their egg...

Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. Gajeel was reliable-she could trust him with her life-but when it came to their egg, she began to worry. What if he ran into trouble, and it got cracked or worse? Levy took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She should have more faith in the dragon slayer; he wouldn't let anything harm it. A blush tinged her cheeks as she remembered that day nine years ago on Tenroujima when Gajeel showed up in the nick of time to defeat two mages that were set to kill her. He'd fought them alone, made sure neither one could go after her when he sent her to warn of the invasion.

And he was much stronger now.

Her mind at ease, she hugged her pillow and smiled, looking forward his-and their egg's-safe return.

* * *

"Damn Shrimp making me do all this," Gajeel grumbled as he scouted the perimeter of a bandit camp he was supposed to break up.

For the past several years, the crime in Clover Town had gone through the roof, and it was attributed to a group of thieves known as the Dagger's Edge. If he could defeat and capture all of them, he would get a large sum in return-enough so that he could spend a few months in Magnolia with Levy without worrying about food and mortgage costs on his house. This mission was supposed to be easy as cake.

Until Levy forced the egg on him.

"She _does _have a right to be mad," Pantherlily pointed out. "I don't know if she told you, but apparently her team mates said some really upsetting things last night."

Gajeel stopped. "Huh?" Shorty hadn't mentioned that at all. Lily landed on a tree branch near his head.

"According to her, they spent most of the night talking, and they kept trying to convince her to end whatever relationship you two have." His lip curled. Any guilt he had about the way he treated them the day before vanished. "She was kind of hoping to avoid that talk with them, and your actions pretty much shot that plan to pieces."

"Yeah well, it's just jealousy. The Shrimp wouldn't look twice at either of 'em, and now that I'm with her-"

"_With _her? Are you and Levy a couple now?"

The dragon slayer flushed. "It ain't official or anything...but all I know is, she's _mine. _And I ain't letting her go any time soon."

The black exceed smiled. They walked in silence for several minutes.

"So...what exactly did she tell them?" Gajeel asked after a while.

Lily shrugged. "As we know, her team mates were still there when we came this morning. I'd guess that she handled it quite well."

"I see." He knew Levy liked him-she'd pretty much admitted it- but did she agree with her team mates as well? Had they been able to sway her opinion of him?" He felt numb inside. If that ever happened...

"You all right?" Pantherlily asked, sensing his partner's distress.

"Yeah. Just thinkin, is all."

"I was wondering, Gajeel..." the exceed began carefully. "Since the day I first joined, Jet and Droy seem to look unfavorably upon you. And I have heard rumors of bad blood between you and Levy's team. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

Gajeel flinched; he knew this day would come, eventually. Back then, Pantherlily had been the only member of the guild who held no bias against him. The only one who treated him with any sort of respect, or kindness. He'd intended to tell the exceed everything about his past, but as time went on he found it harder and harder to broach the subject.

"Nah. You should know. You've got every right to." He looked the exceed in the eyes, and immediately looked down again, shamefaced.

"A few months before you joined...I destroyed the guild hall. I was in another guild called Phantom Lord, and we needed to bait Fairy Tail into fighting us." Pantherlily tipped his head to the side.

"Yes, I heard about that. But I know you paid the guild back for everything you damaged. Surely they can't still hold a grudge for that?"

Gajeel shook his head. This was the part he was dreading the most. "Destroying their guild hall wasn't enough. I hadn't posed a big enough threat. You know how crazy the old man is about his nakama. Especially the young ones. If I wanted to get his attention, I needed to hurt someone close to him..."

Pantherlily's eyes widened in understanding. "You attacked Jet and Droy then? Is that why they hate you?" Gajeel's jaw clenched.

"I hurt..._her _too." He couldn't look at the exceed. "I needed the old man to make a move. So I followed them one night. Completely messed up the goons, and told Shrimp to scram if she didn't want me to do the same to her."

"But she didn't." Lily said softly. "Did she?"

"She had no fucking chance." He covered his face in his hands. "None of 'em did. She put up the hardest fight. And I just crushed her. Cuffed 'em all to a damn tree to show off how much of a badass I was." _Like there's anything to be proud of in beating up a little girl, _he thought bitterly to himself._  
_

Pantherlily remained silent. Though Gajeel knew he wouldn't speak until he was ready, the exceed's silence hurt. He knew Lily was disappointed in him.

"Let's get this over with," he said curtly. After admitting his greatest shame to his best friend, he was looking forward to working off his feelings with a few hours of pure combat.

. . .

The sky was dotted with stars by the time they made it back to Magnolia. During the short(and nauseating)train ride home, his mind was cluttered with thoughts of the little mage who held his heart. The shit he'd done in the past was reason enough for her to hate him. He wouldn't be surprised if she wanted out of their relationship.

"It'll be fine," Lily reassured him. "I have faith in Levy."

Gajeel shook his head;he didn't share the exceed's optimism.

When the train pulled in to Magnolia, he was reluctant to go straight to Levy's like Lily wanted.

"You can't run away from her forever," Pantherlily reminded him. "Besides, she might want to hear how the job went."

As much as he hated to admit it, his partner was right.

It didn't take long to get to the apartment. Usually he would just reform his finger to match the shape of the keyhole, but this time he decided to knock. His knuckles had barely brushed the door when it swung open.

"You're back," Levy breathed, grabbing his hands and pulling him in. "How did it go?" Her hair was loose, and she wore a lime green sweat shirt and shorts.

"Tch. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He waited until she took the egg out of the pouch before pulling it off and dumping it over the back of a chair. "I'm goin' home for a while. I'll be back in the morning, Shorty." He turned to leave, only to be stopped when she grabbed his wrist. "Eh?"

"I was kind of hoping...you'd sleep over tonight,"she said quietly.

He suppressed a sigh; they'd been over this already. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of living in someone else's house. Especially if it belonged to his Shrimp. If it was the other way around, he'd have no problem-he was a man, it was _expected _of him to look out for and shelter his woman.

"I'll only be gone a couple hours." He pulled his hand out of hers and walked back to the door.

What happened next took him completely by surprise.

Levy pushed past him and blocked the exit. Her hazel eyes flashed determinedly, and the sharpness in them nearly took his breath away.

"I _want _you to stay," she said firmly. "And not just tonight either. For as long as we're raising this egg, I want us to live under the same roof." She shoved him, and to his own shock he stumbled backwards.

"Look, you, I already said-"

"That you'd be back soon, I know. But Gajeel..." she paused, her face reddening. "I want us to _be _together."

Gajeel sighed. He didn't understand why she was so adamant that he stay over. It wasn't like their egg would actually notice his absence. But at the moment, he wasn't exactly in the condition to argue. "Tch. Fine Shorty. I'll crash on the futon. Happy?" Behind her Pantherlily smacked his forehead.

Her face fell for a second, before it was replaced by her usual cheery expression. "I'm glad. Go make yourself comfortable while I find some blankets."

The moment she left the room the exceed sent him a dirty look. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know, there are times when I look at you that the word 'obtuse' comes to mind."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, fellow guild members would drop by just to see the egg. Natsu and Lisanna were especially interested; having raised an egg themselves, they were curious to see how the Iron Dragon Slayer and the shy Script mage were faring. Admittedly, their visit had made Levy nervous. She remembered how Gajeel had once pointed out how Lisanna had sat on Happy's egg while she and Natsu were taking care of it. She'd felt jealous of the other woman then. If there was one thing she hated, it was being compared to the other female mages in the guild. However, to Lisanna's credit, the young Takeover mage refrained from offering advice, instead stating that she was confident they'd succeed.

At Pantherlily's request, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Shagotte visited as well. The exceed Queen touched the egg quietly for a long time, and more than once her gaze strayed wistfully to Carla. She gave the egg a traditional Exceed blessing and quickly left before everyone else, citing a conflict at home she needed to resolve. Lily escorted her.

Jet and Droy, after their unplanned train ride around Fiore, eventually came back and apologized for their behavior. Then, after learning that Levy had decided to move the dragon slayer into her living room, they caused such a commotion that Gajeel promptly dumped them back out on the street.

Even Master Makarov came. His visit was the shortest. He took one good look at the egg, paled, and walked right out, muttering something about needing a drink.

Then there were those times when it was Gajeel's turn to keep the egg warm, and he did so with more patience than she expected. He would meditate while doing so, his bare chest rising and falling with each, careful breath. Levy took this opportunity to observe him at length; he took his meditation so seriously, she wondered how far his mind wandered, or if it did at all.

"Does he do that a lot?" She asked Pantherlily one day as the black exceed was examining his wing feathers.

"About once a day, twice if he has the time," Lily replied, stretching each wing before hopping onto the windowsill. "It's really mellowed him out over the past year."

Levy nodded. Gajeel was once notorious for flying off the handle at the simplest provocation. He'd matured so much since they came back from Tenroujima, that she often wondered if he was even the same person. He still had his moments, but it was during his fight with Rogue that she saw a completely different side to the dragon slayer. Not the demonic, shadowy visage he became after consuming Shadow, but the collected, understanding side that sought common ground with his tormented admirer.

The old Gajeel would have beaten him to a pulp and walked away without a backward glance.

She said as much to Lily, and the exceed shook his head. "Meditation can only go so far...I think a lot of the credit goes to you, Levy."

"_Me?_" Levy could hardly believe what she was hearing. She'd been next to useless during both the S-class exams, AND the Magic Games. "But you're his best friend,"she countered. "He used to be jealous of Wendy and Natsu _because _their best friends were exceeds. He was always so alone before you arrived. You're like the best thing that's happened to him!"

"No, I am _not_!" She drew back as he sprung off the windowsill and landed lightly on the tabletop. He stuck his face close to hers, and for one, terrible instant, he looked exactly like the ferocious jungle cat he was named for.

"There are bonds deeper than friendship, Levy. Bonds that _heal_." Pantherlily was vehement, his dark orange eyes fixed firmly on hers. "And right now, you're the only one who bests me in that regard. Do not sell yourself short." His words struck her to the core.

It was only when she felt something splash on her hand that she realized she was crying. Startled, she touched her cheeks, the tips of her fingers coming away wet. "Why am I crying?" Levy whispered to herself. She almost jumped when the exceed held out a cloth for her to wipe her face on.

"I think you should take up meditation too." Lily said kindly as she dabbed at her tears. "I think he'd be happy to teach you."

She clutched at the cloth, blinking awkwardly as he lay a comforting paw on her shoulder and turned back to the open window. "Thank you, Lily."

The exceed only smiled in response before taking flight.

When she got back to the living room, she found the dragon slayer stretched out on the futon. The egg lay cushioned between his bare chest and the crook of his arm. His eyes were closed, his hair tousled, and he looked so peaceful she was sorely tempted to snuggle up close to him. But she knew Gajeel wasn't the cuddling type-he barely knew enough to put his arms around her when they hugged. He always tensed up, and she knew it would be some time before he got used to it. Despite his rough appearance, the dragon slayer seemed to have little to no intimate experience with women-he never initiated any sort of physical contact between them. She yearned for the day he would finally hold her in his arms, and not feel shy or awkward about it.

"Some day," she whispered to herself, placing a blanket over his large frame. She eased a pillow under his head and took the egg, holding it against her chest as she bent down and kissed his cheek.

It was only after her bedroom door shut that Gajeel sat up, his fingers brushing the spot where her lips touched. It tingled. He pulled one of the cushions against his chest and sighed, laying back down.

_Some day..._

* * *

Still not done with the other stories. Rope's End will hopefully be updated within a week, and I'm taking my time with Below the Line. Hope you all liked!

I was listening to "Blow Away" (the second OVA opening for Fairy Tail) and was pleasantly surprised to learn that the two singers for it are Natsu and Gray's Japanese voice actors.


	4. Return of A Friend

**Nest Egg - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

They were nearing the two month mark, and the egg still hadn't shown signs of hatching any time soon. Levy paced around her apartment, fanning herself as the summer heat took its toll on the citizens of Magnolia. Her legs were cramped from having to sit with the egg for hours on end. Unable to stand it for a moment longer, she decided to carry it around with her. Pressed against the center of her torso and with her arms wrapped around it, the egg wasn't too much of a bother, though the extra weight made her arms ache.

Gajeel and Lily were out training by themselves. Having returned from a two day job the night before, Levy was too tired to accompany them. It was a nice opportunity to relax at leisure, so she turned on the radio lacrima and listened to some classical music.

She stood by the window, just close enough so that the sunlight that filtered in hit the egg. A little extra warmth wouldn't hurt, she decided. Not many people were out on the streets today. The Mayor's office had sent out a bulletin advising elders and children to stay inside and avoid walking in direct sunlight. An easy solution to beat the heat would have been to simply Solid Script: Ice or Cool, but unlike many other mages, she preferred not to use her magic when most other people got along well without it. And she liked the heat; it reminded her of Gajeel's warm body whenever she managed to catch him in a rare hug.

She leaned against the window frame, lost in her thoughts when a familiar blonde crossed the street in front of her apartment. Levy opened the window a little higher and stuck her head out. "Lu-chan! Up here!"

. . .

"I didn't know you moved,"Lucy said reproachfully as the two young women embraced. "I didn't think you _wanted _to leave Fairy Hills in the first place."

"I figured it was time to strike out on my own. And it's cheaper as well." She swiftly whipped up a pitcher of sweet tea. A quick casting of Solid Script:Ice and the cooled beverage was ready to serve. The egg was safely tucked on her bed, where it would be safe and out of the way for a little while.

"It _does _look cozy." Lucy admitted, sipping delicately at her drink and patting her lips with a folded napkin. Born into virtual aristocracy, old habits died hard.

Levy beamed; she'd worked hard on decorating the apartment when she first moved in. That one of her closest friends approved of her new home solidified her certainty that she had made the right choice after all.

Lucy tucked a golden tress behind her ear, and Levy was struck by how her friend was able to maintain a perfect appearance despite the hot weather. Unlike herself, the humidity didn't wreak havoc on the celestial mage's hair. Nor did she shed even an ounce of sweat. Though Lucy had several minor flaws, she was an intelligent and generous woman, and Levy hoped to edit her stories when they were ready for publishing.

"So, how did the training go? Are you coming back to the guild now?"

"It was better than I expected, really. Between Capricorn, Loke and Aquarius, I learned a lot of new things." Her face fell. "I just wish it didn't have to take so long."

Levy smiled. "Natsu missed you, you know."

The dour look on her face told the Script mage she wasn't buying it. "I've kind of been laying low since I came back the other day. After we lost the last Magic Games we grew more...distant. I tried to talk to him about it and he just ignored me." She put her head in her hands. "I completely blew that last fight."

Levy leaned over and gave her friend a comforting touch on the arm. "It's not your fault we lost the games. Besides, you know Natsu isn't the type to be mad over something like that."

"Really?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

Levy took a sip of her own drink. "Is there something going on between you and him that I don't know about?"

The Celestial mage flushed. "N-no! Nothing at all." At Levy's disbelieving look she added: "Enough about me. I heard something interesting today."

"Hm?"

Lucy smirked. "I ran into Mira earlier. Is it true that Gajeel's shacking up with you?"

Levy reddened, and quickly explained about the situation with the egg. Her blonde companion punched the air triumphantly. "Hah! It's about time you two got together. It's been what, two years since we got back from Tenrou?"

"Two and three quarters," Levy mumbled.

"Exactly! And you've liked him forever."

"Only since that thing with Laxus." She squirmed uneasily. "And it's not as if we're sharing a bed or anything. But he is...nicer. We talk more, now that he's here."

Lucy nodded in agreement, and Levy remembered that she wasn't the only person in the room whom the iron dragon slayer had hurt badly a decade before. "Lu-chan."

"Hm?"

"Do you like Gajeel?"

The celestial mage's eyes widened. "Ehhhh? Er...I mean, he's not a bad person but...I'm not into all the piercings, and I'm pretty sure that just being near that guy is like asking for a tetanus shot."

Levy rolled her eyes. "I don't mean that kind of like. I meant, as a person. What do you think of him?"

Her friend tilted her head thoughtfully. "He can be a bit intimidating...but other than that, he does remind me a bit of Natsu. He's the sort of guy who would stick up for his friends."

Levy nodded in agreement. "I trust him completely. And..." She took a deep breath. "I think I love him."

Lucy choked on her drink. " I know you've liked him for a long time, but _love?_ That seems extreme, coming from you."

"Extreme? How?"

"In all the time I've known you, I've never heard of you having a boyfriend, or even going out on dates. You just seemed so focused on your team, and studying runes."

She shrugged, feeling self-conscious. "I don't know what else to call it. I just feel that if I ever lost him, I couldn't stand to live another day."

"You need to tell him this," Lucy stated matter-of-factly. "And soon."

Levy's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"You're both guild mages. Just being in Fairy Tail puts our lives at risk. You know how many enemies we have. Not to mention the sorts of jobs we go on, the things we have to do. As impossible as it may sound, what if Gajeel goes on a mission and doesn't come back? You'll never again have the chance to tell him you love him, face to face." Lucy's voice quavered. "My dad...I would give almost anything to see him one more time. Just to tell him that. To let him know that I've always loved him, even when he ignored me."

Levy didn't know what to say. As she watched tears roll down her friend's face, she suddenly saw herself in Lucy's position. Gajeel was always going off on dangerous jobs. He would walk gleefully into den of thieves if it meant a good fight. The thought that he might never return made her blood run cold. She silently handed Lucy a tissue and went to top up their drinks. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, feeling as though she could have said something better.

"Ugh, I'm just being a pain now." Lucy laughed weakly as she dabbed at her cheek.

Levy shook her head. "No, you're right. But what if...what if he doesn't love me back?" Gajeel liked her, she knew, but _like _for Gajeel was probably very different compared to other people. For all she knew, "like" was synonymous with "barely tolerable" to the Iron dragon slayer. And it wasn't like he went out of his way to treat her affectionately either. She wasn't sure whether to count the way he often ruffled her unruly hair in a deliberate attempt to piss her off. Lucy looked at her as if she were insane.

"Levy-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You know how your crush on Gajeel is the worst-kept secret in the guild?"

Levy winced. "Are you serious?"

Lucy nodded. "Well, it just so happens that Gajeel's crush on you is the _second _worst-kept secret in Fairy Tail. Even before Tenrou."

The Script mage gaped as Lucy struggled to hold in laughter. "I...he...that can't be..." she sputtered, turning a deep shade of pink. Lucy had to be joking. There was no way something like that could completely escape her notice. Then again, Gajeel had been unaware of her attraction to him for the past several years...

But since before _Tenrou? _They hadn't even been friends back then...

"That's not possible,"she whispered in denial. "How do you know?"

"Levy." Lucy said seriously. "It was kind of obvious. After Fantasia, he looked at you _every time _you walked into the guild. Why do you think he likes to sit all the way at the back? So he could see _you_." The Script mage cupped her glass and bit her lip.

"But...why didn't he say anything? All this time..."

"I think you can answer that yourself, Levy."

Levy closed her eyes. Now that she thought about it, she could see why the dragon slayer would hide his feelings. He wasn't the sort to open up, especially back then. But it all went beyond his reclusive personality alone. When he joined the guild, she was afraid of him. Scared to the point of hiding in corners whenever he was nearby, where she would hold her breath and try to still her shaking hands until he left. He wasn't stupid. He must have known how she felt about him. That there was no possibility of friendship because of what he'd done. He went out of his way to ignore her even-up until Team Natsu returned from a mission at the Tower of Heaven, they hadn't exchanged even a word of greeting.

She shook her head. Lucy and the others might have read into it a bit too much. Gajeel's reasons for watching her might have been motivated by guilt or curiosity more than attraction. She refused to believe she had been that oblivious to someone else's feelings. How could she not notice? No. Lucy was mistaken. She said as much, and her friend shrugged.

"Either way, we could tell he had a thing for you. I guess you could say that you two were like Alzack and Bisca- completely blind to how the other felt." Levy glared sullenly at the blonde, barely holding herself back from saying the same about her and Natsu's relationship.

"I need some air," she said coldly, getting up from the table and going to her room. The egg lay where she left it, safely ensconced in a makeshift nest made of her blanket and spare sheets. She slipped on a pouch suited for carrying the egg and after making sure it was secured, poked her head in the kitchen.

"Lucy, mind if I go out for a bit? Help yourself to anything, I'll be back..." Anything to escape the suddenly stifling confines of her apartment.

"Levy, wait..." Lucy stood up as well. "I'll come with you. I'm sorry if I upset you. "

"I'm not upset, just a bit...surprised," she admitted.

"You're going to look for Gajeel, aren't you?" Lucy asked slyly.

'How did you...?"

"I know you too well." She grinned, and Levy chuckled and took her hand as they headed out. It was good to have her friend back.

* * *

Gajeel stared up at the looming rain clouds, lips slightly parted as he caught his breath. Beside him on the grassy field sat Pantherlily, and further away, blowing lazy smoke circles into the sky, was the fire dragon slayer.

"You're a bit slow on the offense, Metal Head," Natsu teased. "Eating too much of Levy's home cooking?"

"Che. Shut up," the iron dragon slayer huffed. The three of them had sparred for hours, and it was only now that they decided to stop for a break.

The Grand Magic Games were only about three months away, and the two dragon slayers were determined to cement their spots on the guild's team. After to Sabertooth by a single point the year before, the Fairy Tail mages were determined to win back the title of Strongest Guild. Though he hated losing, he didn't take their failure to win as badly as he would have back in his Phantom days. He had other things to think about that. More important things, starting with Levy. He closed his eyes. If someone had told his younger self he would one day lose to his heart to-of all people-a _Fairy_ he would have punched his lights out without a second thought.

He watched idly as a ladybug crawled onto his hand and sat there, it's short antennae waving. Before Levy had come into his life, he would have simply squashed it flat. But his bookworm's gentleness was _infectious_, and so he just lay there and watched the spotted beetle fly away. He had changed.

But it was better this way. He had his Shrimp, and his Exceed, and for the first time since his mentor left he felt as if he had achieved an almost perfect balance in life. Despite his reservations, he eventually gave in to Levy's invitation to stay with her, and soon came to enjoy spending his time there. At first, he tried to pay rent but the Shrimp wouldn't hear of it. So he improvised, and did chores like taking out the garbage and washing dishes after mealtimes. And, of course, they both cared for the egg.

_Like it matters now, _he thought despondently to himself. Wondering how to break the worst to his Shrimp.

"Ready to go again?" Natsu asked, a challenging gleam in his eyes."Or are you still sleeping off that last meal?"

"Ya ain't funny." Gajeel growled under his breath. Levy certainly had a talent for cooking, and he wasn't afraid to admit he took second and third helpings at mealtimes. Use of Dragon slayer magic burned off excess fat, so his companion's jibe had no merit. "Feeling jealous, just cuz your girl won't cook you nothing?" Natsu's eyes widened in confusion.

"I didn't know I had a girl."

"The Demon Barmaid's sister. Lilyanna, Lissandra, Betty...somethin like that."

"Lisanna?"

"Huh, that's it." Strange how he could never remember that girl's name.

"Yeah well there's nothing going on between us. We're just childhood friends."

"Then what about Bunny Girl?"

Natsu's lip curled, showing a bit of fang. "Lucy's gone off to train, remember?" He said bitterly.

"How could I forget?" Gajeel said bluntly, remembering how the other dragon slayer had turned the entire city upside down in his quest to find the celestial mage. "She skipped town right after the Games." Natsu stiffened, and Gajeel belatedly realized that her absence was still a sore point to his friend.

"I'm not gonna lose to Sabertooth again. I already let Lucy down last year-"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, ya still going on about that?"

"...but this year will be different. Once she hears we beat 'em, she'd definitely want to come back." Natsu went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Isn't that right, little buddy?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped.

"I don't think it works that wa-"

"It was my fault we lost the last time. If I had gotten another two points on that one event..."

Gajeel scoffed. "If you really think Bunny Girl left for a reason like that, you're a few circuits short of an engine."

"What do _you _know?" The pink haired dragon slayer aimed a low kick at him; Gajeel rolled away from the strike and sprang lightly to his feet. He took up a defensive stance.

"Unlike you, Flame Brain, I actually use my head. And that ain't going to work on me," he added, barely dodging to the side as the other man feinted and lashed out with another kick.

"You know something about Lucy, don't you?" Natsu snarled.

Natsu utilized his fists more than anything else in combat, so his sudden shift in fighting took Gajeel off his guard. Still, he did his best to hide it. Flame Brain was stupid as fuck, but he was a more than worthy sparring partner. As they exchanged blows, he noted the fury in the other man's eyes, and slowly started to recognize himself in them. Had he himself been so full of fire and passion when he was younger? And was Natsu right? Had he actually grown soft? Natsu's flaming fist grazed his cheek, and he barely managed to keep his footing as his cheek was burned.

A feral grin slowly made its way across his face. Maybe it was time to take the lid off the self control he'd so carefully maintained...

"You asked for it, punk." He growled, releasing his inner reserves of magic. Just this once, to knock him down a few pegs. But Natsu wasn't looking at him.

"Oi, what are-" at that moment two familiar scents hit his nostrils. Levy's and...

"Lucy!" Natsu breathed.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Gajeel deflated as none other than Shrimp and Bunny Girl appeared over the rise.

"Lucy!" The two figures stopped stock still, the taller one letting out an audible squeak as Natsu took a determined step forward. Lucy took one back. Naturally, Natsu stepped forward again, and his blonde teammate repeated her movement. Then turned and _ran_.

He was after her in an instant.

"Why are you running from me?" He yelled. His eyes blazed, a wide grin making its way across his face.

"You're going too fast!" Lucy screamed as Natsu bore down on her, his arms outstretched. Levy wisely stepped aside as the dragon slayer sped past and slammed into the celestial mage, sending them both tumbling down the slope.

"Lucy! Are you a-"

"Just leave 'em." Gajeel strode up beside her, his shirt thrown casually over his shoulder and a disgusted scowl on his face. His chest glistened with sweat; he had trained hard.

Levy chuckled, poking him playfully in the cheek. "What's with that sour look? Natsu pull an illegal move on you again?"

"Tch. Like I'd let that happen. Laugh if you want, but setting fire to my fucking hair is overkill." He glanced over at the pair on the ground. "I see Bunny Girl came back. "

"Natsu, get off!" Lucy was screeching. Natsu grinned wickedly and pressed her into the grass.

"Do you know how long I spent looking for you, Lu? How many times I'd catch your scent only to lose it the same day?" His teammate shut her eyes, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Natsuuu, I'm sorry..."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again," the fire dragon slayer said seriously. "Because..." He bent forward and whispered in her ear. Lucy's face flushed a bright pink.

"Let's go." Gajeel said abruptly.

Levy tilted her head questioningly and looked back at her friend. "But Lucy-"

"We'd only be in the way," he said tautly. His gaze dropped to the egg she carried with her, and for an instant a pained look entered his eyes. He turned quickly and headed away towards town.

Wondering what was suddenly up with the dragon slayer, Levy ran to catch up to his long strides. He was tense; his fists were clenched and he barely acknowledged her with a glance as she fell into step beside him. _What's his problem?_

Unable to resist it, she looked back at the friends she left behind and suddenly understood why the dragon slayer insisted on leaving them alone. Natsu and Lucy were no longer sprawled on the slope; they sat side by side, their heads close together while they spoke quietly. As she watched, Natsu slowly reached over and placed his hand over hers. Levy's breath caught; the raw emotion in the scene filled her with yearning. And envy.

She drank in the sight, and when she finally dragged her eyes away she turned to see Gajeel standing several yards away with a frustrated look on his face. Suddenly she remembered what Lucy had said earlier. Her throat felt dry, and she swallowed thickly to get rid of the feeling.

"Gajeel," she forced out, her heart hammering. "There's something I want to tell you."

* * *

*On hands and knees*

I'm sorry! I completely lost my muse this past month, and only now have I managed to sort myself out a bit. I apologize for the errors that are no doubt running rampant. Also, when I'm stuck on both stories, I end up writing something else completely, which ended up happening this week. Stay tuned for more T^T...


End file.
